wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
F-4G Wild Weasel V
}} The F-4G Wild Weasel V is one of the three SEAD Aircraft that are available to the United States, it was first introduced in Wargame: AirLand Battle. History The F-4G Wild Weasel is a conversion of the F-4E to perform the Suppression of Enemy Air Defense (SEAD) role. Equipped with the APR-38, the F-4G is able to detect, classify, identify, and localize enemy radars, which its crew can then engage with Shrike or HARM missiles. The aircraft carries advanced radar homing and warning systems, and a suite of defensive jammers. The F-4G was first flown after the end of the Vietnam War in 1975, and introduced to active USAF arsenals in 1978. The type saw extensive service during Operation Desert Storm in 1991, and would eventually pass the Wild Weasel mission to the Block 50 and 52 F-16CJ Fighting Falcons in 1996. Overview ''AirLand Battle The F-4G Wild Weasel V is the cheapest SEAD Aircraft available to the United States. Though lacks the range and survivability of both the EA-6B Prowler and EF-111A Raven it is only the only SEAD Aircraft in the United States deck that is capable of fighting in Air to Air combat. This puts the Wild Weasel in a unique position as it doesn't necessarily have to be used as a dedicated SEAD Aircraft and because of that provides more flexibility than its purely SEAD cousins. The flip side to this is that it lacks the exceptional ECM value of its cousins as well as the Anti-Radar Missile range. With all that said it is still only 105 points making it the cheapest SEAD aircraft available to the US. In summary it can be thought of as a cheap Multi-Role Fighter with SEAD capability. If you want a platform for strictly SEAD this aircraft is outclassed by its substitutes. However if you are looking for a fighter that can also destroy up to four enemy RADAR AA units this is perhaps the plane for you. Red Dragon The F-4G Wild Weasel V has received some changes for Wargame: Red Dragon. It still carries powerful ECM (40%), four Shrike ARMs, but the M61A1 Vulcan Cannon has been deleted - this matches reality, as the aircraft's cannon space was re-purposed for holding electronic countermeasures equipment. In place of the Vulcan are two more AIM-9L Sidewinder missiles, bringing the total up to four from two in AirLand Battle. The loss of the Vulcan Cannon leads to less tactical flexibility, though the type now has more shots to deal with enemy fighters and helicopters with its AIM-9L compliment. The Shrike has seen significant improvements, including better accuracy, range, and fire rate compared to its ALB incarnation. The F-4G costs 100 points in RD and its strengths and weaknesses are largely the same in RD as ALB, albeit the type can no longer be called upon to strafe ground targets. Weapons AirLand Battle ' ' Red Dragon ' ''' Gallery F-4G_Armory.png|F-4G in the Armory See Also Category:AirLand Battle United States arsenal Category:AirLand Battle United States Aircraft Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Red Dragon United States arsenal Category:Red Dragon aircraft Category:SEAD Aircraft